Sin mas vendas
by Tatjash
Summary: A veces necesitas que caiga las venda de tus ojos y ver por primera vez que amas con total libertad...


Esté fue mi primer mini fic de Bones, espero que os guste ^^ Gracias por los comentarios a los otros fics que publiqué.

**Sin más vendas**

Siempre me sentía nervioso en aquel lugar, tan grande, tan limpio… tan brillante… y allí estaba ella, mi compañera analizando unos huesos, sola con el laboratorio vacío, solo ella y sus huesos… concentrada, posiblemente con no poca obsesión sobre cual era la identidad de aquel esqueleto.

Levantó la cabeza, como si notará algo y la sonreí al pie de las escaleras …

-Booth – dijo sorprendida de verme allí

Yo levanté las bolsas que tenía en mi mano y las alcé…

-Traigo la cena - sonreí… - creo que tendrás hambre…

-Gracias, pero estoy bien…

-Oh, vamos huesos, el esqueleto no se va a mover de ahí – reí – excepto que sea super esqueleto, entonces si…

Ella me miró con la expresión relajada y el ceño fruncido, sin reirse del chiste malo… como me gustaría saber que pasa por la cabeza muchas veces de esa mujer, tan fascinante e intrigante a la vez, tan inteligente y sorprendente… si, así era mi compañera Brennan, brillante… demasiado brillante…

-Está bien- dijo al fin al conocerme tan bien de que no iba a marcharme de allí con un no como respuesta…

Se quitó los guantes de plástico que tiró a una papelera que tenía a un lado, su bata de trabajo, apagó las luces y bajó hasta donde me encontraba…

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho- sugirió, con cierta resignación…

-Alegra esa cara huesos, he traído comida thailandesa, prometo que te dejaré elegir – bromeé…

-Pero tengo que identificar aquel esqueleto para el museo de la universidad, mañana es la exposición y se cree que es un importante…..

-sssssh – la interrumpí – Huesos, ahora piensa en la cena, te aseguro que pronto podrás ponerte a ello, además necesitas comer o parecerás ese esqueleto…

Entramos en su despacho, nos sentamos en el sofá y en la baja mesa que teníamos delante empezamos a sacar los envases de cartón con comida…

-Esta demostrado que la comida ayuda a pensar mejor – soltó Brennan

-Por supuesto… sobretodo a la una de la madrugada – reí

-¿Tan tarde es? ¿Y donde se ha metido la gente? – preguntó como sorprendida por primera vez de donde se encontraba…

-¿En serio que no te diste cuenta que todo el mundo se marchó? No se como puedes ensimismarte tanto…

-Me fascina mi trabajo – dijo dándole un bocado a uno de los rollitos

"_Y tu me fascinas a mi_", estuve a punto de decirle… Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comíamos, hasta que con el segundo rollito se le quedó un poco encima del labio superior…

-Se te ha quedado un poco de salsa, permíteme – dije cogiendo la servilleta y quitándole esa mota de salsa tan cercana de sus labíos…

Y de repente, no se como ocurrió, me descubrí observando aquellos labios, tan femeninos, tan finos, tan perfectos, tan sensuales… nunca había pensado que los labios de Brennan fueran sensuales…

-¿Estás bien? – la escuché preguntar… Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con aquellos ojos que te atrapaban si intentabas adentrarte en ellos… - Booth…

Se que repitió… y mi mano acarició su mejilla…

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella sorprendida…

-Estas preciosa con esta luz- le dije mirándola por primera vez, viendola de verdad, no solo a mi compañera si no con todos mis sentidos, mientras mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse de tal forma, que los latidos parecían festejar que por fin había abierto los ojos y sintiera, sintiera por ella…

-Seeley- dijo con la voz ronca, creo que pocas veces o tal vez ninguna había escuchado mi nombre de pila desde sus labios aquellos labios que me moría por besar…

Coloqué mi mano bajo la barbilla y acerqué su cara hacia mi, para besarla dulce y precipitadamente… cruzamos miradas cuando nos separamos y como imanes nuestros labios volvieron a unirnos. Esta vez el beso fue más prolongado, nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, y percibí como ella rodeba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras las mias acariciaban su espalda descendiendo hasta su cintura, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron.

Volvimos a separarnos y cuando abrí los ojos vi en su mirada algo que nunca había visto en ella, deseo, fuego, pasión… se sentó sobre mi, mientras me sonreía con cara traviema mientras me tomaba para volverme a besar, había tomado las riendas. Sus labios empezaban ha hacerme enloquecer cuando se perdieron en mi cuello y desató totalmente mi enajenación…

Desabroche la camisa que llevaba y acaricié sus pechos por encima del sujetador, ella hizo lo propio con mi camiseta y también acarició mi torso desnudo de forma muy excitante, segundos después o al menos lo parecieron, cada prenda de ropa fue desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos hasta estar completamente desnudos, excitados, no podíamos dejar de besarnos, de saborear cada centimetro de nuestra piel, de acariciarnos…

Brennan, me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se adentraba en mi, y la intensidad de nuestras miradas eran indescriptibles, profundas…

Entre respiraciones entrecortadas nos fundimos hasta ser uno, posiblemente si se lo hubiera dicho, huesos diría que era científicamente imposible como ya me dijo una vez…

Sentí tanto en aquellos momentos que llegar juntos al mayor de los extasis fue como el más bello poema que nadie me hubiera leído, bueno, posiblemente el único poema que yo hubiera leído o escuchado en mi vida…

Agotados y aún nublados de razón, nos recostamos sobre el sofá, ella sobre mi….

Como pude alcance una manta que estaba bajo mi cabeza y nos cubrí, bajo de ella la rodeé con mis brazos… La sentía, la sentía respirar sobre mi pecho, sentí como sus pulsaciones iban volviendo a la normalidad y con un simple suspiro supe que se había dormido entre mis brazos… Acaricié su cabello, mientras los párpados de mis ojos se entecerraban… lo supe en aquel instante, supe que nunca más la dejaría ir… y así lo hice…

La amaba, amaba a mi compañera, a mi amiga y ahora mi amante, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía en aquellos momentos y sentiría tiempo después… la quería para seguir descubriendola cada día, porque la venda había desaparecido y hasta que el tiempo decidiera que nuestros caminos se separaran…. Yo, Seeley Booth amaría a Temperance Brennan con todo mi ser.

**"Y el amor puro y único rompió las barreras del corazón para amar en libertad y para siempre"**

**FIN**


End file.
